The Awakenund
by Dragonella Mystery Thorne-Rose
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates his lyf at Hogwarts but then... his gothic princess is captyured... BY SATAN! This is my first fanfic- PLEASE review good or bad!
1. tHe awakenund

Driko Mafloy looked up from his iPod. He turned the screamo off reluctanytly as his fatheees voice floated up to hi,.

"Ill be there in a minut dad"

he daid

"No now droo" licuen said

"im not readt yet" driko said, knowing he was pusing his luk

His father walked up the stairs abd brust into his room saying "fraco come now i told you yo need to be thwre, on girldriend here, for you."

"but I don'te like here, she such a prep"

"come one dricosnpoo," said the girdlshfriend, she wlaked upstairs to drikps room nd luked inside sadlu.

"no! your two inaugurate fer me." screms drico

"But loook driko, i even died my haure blonde to matcgh yours." she sayd sadlu

"No!" drako expoloded , with ragee .

I'm going tos die mt hair blak now. so i look jusr kijl *like my hero, satan.

I

I

I

**chaoter 2 the skateboard**

after dying my haer blak I jumod out the window an djumped on my skateboard at midnight... I went into the dark scary forest where I buumoed into vooldemort who said yo your new hair is noit rad but I was like

go away u stupoid bak go away yu=ou stupid bakd man

and then I went to the wizard indie record store where I met my REAL friend draginella thorne rose k'darkness misery janet polyanna Margret Gertrude organelle (but her nickname is myto short for mitochondria our favourite metal band.) Anyway I met this girl in the record store and she had a really goog I dea

mito was like hey drako lets go to the darkest olaces on the world on a gothic road trip!

omg so kawaii such a good I dea I said

"dude let's f=go

I

I

I

**Chaoter 3**

bfor I got int the car I looke at myself in the redlectiun. I loked like a façade of a goff so I said stor the car turn arounf! Mito was lyk why driko whats rong and im like

im just a fackade ii don't look dark enough for the dark pkcws... a shinly teas tracks down my fase and she says £ awwwww driko don't cry here ill fix it £

then she reachs into hen andbag- spiked and blac of cours- and pulls out a pencul

what are you doing r you drwing now? yu into prep stuff.. ill leave you right here int he desert! and she gos 'no driko don't be sllyy im helpijg.

I dissolved to her and she dreqw eyeliner on me and I looked like a goffic oprins

I said ok lets go we need to get to yugoslavia by sunset.

I

I

I

**Chaplet 4**

-Mito POV-

My names dragoiela thorne ldarcness, mystery janet poluayn a margeret gertudrde oraganell, but myto for short. Anyway, I have crimson read hare with blac highligjlt s and I wear corsets with black ribbons becauz i'nm so goffick.

Anyway, I drew one drako eys fo hi and he loukes do goffick,

I love you, said drako,

I love you tooooo, I gushed!

and then we kissed.


	2. gffick time tavellling!

***cahopter five the gffick time travelling! 3so githic***

write so i am driko yet again her eto tell you about my goffick af=dvenuyres

re-cap: idraginellla is now my eternal darkness queen an d i am her prince of eternal dndamnation like how rad is that

i walked philanthropically towards the train station with dragonella but then sudddenly an unbright dark gothic light appeared and was like DUDE YOU NEED TO GO ONA GITHIC ISNPIRATIONAL TIME TRAVEL!

dragonella was like omg that's so GEORGE BUSH

we suddenly appeared in russia outside of vlad the impaler's castle

anthromophircally my genetic implications helped to work out where we are

mito (dragonella) was like dude look impaled people and suddenly sa satan/dracula appeared and was like I AM KIDNAPING MITO TO MY GOTHIC KINGDOM IN CALIFORNIA

I was NOOOOOOO MY KAWAII GOTHIC PRINCESS ^^

DUDE SHE CRIED

driko cried

suddenly they disapprearded *disappeared and I was like omg how do I get back to the train station let alone california until suddenly the preppy voldemort appeared and was like

I have seen the darkness

I am no longer in the light

i was like wait what

i rippped off my base balll capp and threw it to the ground ... voldemort wsasn't a prep anuymore! I was so proud! we jumoed on a magical dragon together to go to california ! As sooo

as siion as voldemort put this converse on and sung green day's american idiott, I knew he'd be my b=est friend. !

I

I

I

***chaoetr 8***

*dragonella*

I screme drikooooo! as as the tll man dragged me away we flew over the ground ans my dark prins got maller and smaller until my twars no longwr fell to the ground and we werw swillowed up by darkness. Not the good kind. It was preppy and facadish, like ibuprofn.

Aftr what seemed like hopurs we klanded and i fell out of his cold arms into the ground. The lace on my bodice caught on the syncopated rocks and ripped. My cellfone tumled iut on the groung as soon as I saw it it rang!

Blackweiled brifed rang in my ears loud agains the silence. The tall man turned nd bared his face to me, reveling... that he had n face!

PICK YP HE FONE he hissed 4 wearingly. I did, it was rajesh my bes6 friend (because even tho im wite like icy heart I csn have brown friends because it doennt matyter to me raxism is soooo f**nh prippy...) rajesh said hey b bet you look kawaii rite now but i dont have time to hear it I yelled! I ve jus t been Kidnepped by Satan! OMFG lucky butch is he hot

No hes not hot he has no fase

Whoa. Goffick. Wish I was u baba

No you dont idiot save me!

I cant

Why are you doing ur nails or sumfyn

(dont gem me rong im not a homofon hes gay but thats fine cause hes into goffic music)

no i cant because ... IVE BEEN KIDNAPPED TOO! !

I

I

I

***Chapt 6***

I helded the brown person in my car and askd

why are you calling my queen!"!"1 di you kidnaped mitolu

no i didn't he cried longingly

Yes you did I snarleed

No I didn't

And he was cruying so I belifed him

Voldemoit was like

Who is this prep

He goes to help us find my grildfreind, I said

Does he know where ihs is?

No I said sadly but he has a phone

So with my spiked black wand I

pcaste a spell on it and found Myto

Myto! I screemed

Driko! she said back here eyes were shinie with ters

Give me back my dark queen! I yelled at Satin

No! he said back

Why not?

because I love here

We all gasped.

I

I

I

***capere 5***

Satan. Loved. My. Queen. Of. Darkness. This ? THIS was so unexoectedly psychological.

Rajesh was like dude that;s so anatomical!

Satan was like I'll NEVER give her back shes toooo KAWWAIII and ... and... AND... I think she should be my queen not urs.!

Basically I felt like totall FCKN annnoyed about this because i knew dragonellla 'mito' organella better than anyone else did excpt mayb e rajesh but like rajesh never made out with her so idk

anyway

Taking inspiration from my favourite novel the oxford english dictionary, I quoted to beps to the groond and or not tobe that is the quention wither tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and fortunes of juliet! romeo romeo where4 rt thou romeo! i charged at him.

*dramatic pauise*


	3. THE BETRAYAL

I charge at vldemoot, in time slows in slowmo. I see the rain fallin on his fase surprised that I will dare to chatge... as I get closer rajesh jumps in front of me!

NooooooOO he says yelling!

Why what yu duing yustupid im rescuing mutol! and he dro ps tp the gkbnees on thre groud and says I HhaVE a COFESSIOn!

Evry1 is frozen,

I cant let yiu di this he says

WHY NIR evertobe teakks at ibce...

Because... I love Satn!

What ew gross mito says and I think good... sata has my qyeen but he doent have her hert...

Hes so gross he has no face HOW IS THAT HOT mito says.

I cant explain it I just ove him says rajesh passontly. Give back myto and take me instead and with that ragdeep rips off his clothes to reveal...

I

I

I

***chaower 51***

That he was ba prep!2121!

Yu such a buyth I said

I M SORRY sayd regdeep

yu better come back and put some eyelinier one

BUT ITS TOO GOFIC FOR MIE!

and he pulled uopy a orange stick broom, stick stick, and grapped saten bie the colir exuding gracefully out of the caselete

Mito drops to the ground and I rush forward and catch her ead on mt arms b4 it chn hit the dirty gloor. Her yeyes ar shut tight lyk she dusnt want to see what hapsnes enymore and I say mito its okay... you rescued me she asks? Yes I said and a hevvy feeling in my hert grown, that even tho satatn was gon for now he would be back for her... maybe I m not always there for her.

Like my thoughts, she say thank goff you wwere there for me...

conceptually I nodded, smilung at her white facee on the black grounf with recrimson haar.

Lest go bak home asays voldemort and we turn and yell NO! at the same tyme

Yu gonna give up after two kidnaps whatv kind of a piser r u?

Vooldemot constantinoples away sadly and I regret what I aid. Then bi looks as mitol and forget everything.


	4. Entr Harry Otter

**ChaPrer 6**

Then we holded hans and goed to the ferfiddenied forrest in Hoglywarts. And we climbed up the wumping willoe to our secrit hideout int the underground. It was black and red and dark lights we hanging from the gr ightling darkly the room.

I wasnt to dough it said driko

and i blushed white

I WANT IT TOOO2 ! I dissented argeeingly.

Than darco tooki ing of his leather cape abd shoewd ihs sic pack ('cause pentagrams getitsds?! lol!"!)all at ince there was all at once w=there waos a bult of litnung and H P cam dwn on his mioughly brumstack and stood at mah feats

yo yo yoooooo i is home fo shzpple he quoterh nd he takoe mah hend nd kkkkkkkkkkkkkissed it wit mugicalz skiiiillzagesd

woa woa i have gf bk off yeaj? i hissed poissentously tussing my haires

i no but theeeeeeere is sumtin buut er dat u need 2 noooo!

he wespered

SILENCIO

SHE IS MURRIED 2 Meeeee omfg no way hastegshiiiiteeeeeerrbricks

ther was silens in th rume. Then mitolu rush frward and say I CAN EXPLAIN DRICOO! Ples dont h8 ma

Its TRU I GASP at her...

yea its all truw harry lugs and u no y i did it?

No says muto criung slently...

its cause DRIKO BETTER THN ME!

I

I

I

**CHaPtr 9**

*dragonella/mitp POV*

The wors thung jus happen. Harry Pitter cam down the ruf and say he marrief to me.

Ist all true cause when i was yuger I thot he was a goff caus his parents died an evry1 he meet died so i thort he was the ultimare goffic bf... then he saked me to marry he and I sayd yes cuz I fprt it wud mak evry1 jealussssss cuz i had the tru lyf ov da goffic... i was soooo shuvked wen he truned in2 wsuch a prep! saving evry1 and i left him cause I was too cool and he soldd oot.. then i frogot why i was marrief to him and got really hot so drakoo fell in luv wif me and were perfect 4 each uvan and now hrri cums in and ruinc everyfing!


	5. The End

*_A/N __This chapter is rated M*_

Ella Rose Thorne gently opened the laptop lid, stifling her quiet laughter as she read her most recent review on . The glowing blue screen was the only light source in the room. The low sloped ceiling, paint cracked and peeling, and the stained, yellowing walls looked somehow cleaner in the eerie blue light. Probably because you couldn't see the decades of filth too clearly. Ella scrolled through the rest of the reviews, delighting especially in "those spelling mistakes were real!" and "you should consider using a spelling / grammar checker." They had no idea it was a joke. This was the only time she allowed herself to smile.

Pushing a strand of dull, unwashed brown hair behind her ear she scrolled down and stopped abruptly. Staring at "you should get back on your medication," she was frozen, bright eyes staring wide into the darkness, staring past her dilapidated bedroom , seeing her mother's bruised and sallow face twisted into an ecstatic grimace, needle hanging out of her left arm as her head lolled and her eyes fluttered. Her first relapse, probably her worst one. It was hard to tell; they all blurred together after a while. But she'd been so blank and completely unresponsive even as Ella had thrown herself onto her, crying and screaming "Mom!" over and over again as she desperately shook her mother's limp ragdoll body. The needle had fallen from her arm and shattered on the floor, and the glass had sliced open Ella's knees and feet as she wept and, too weak and malnourished to support even her own weight, tried to lift her mother's wasted frame off the tiny broken chair, dropped her, lifted her again, fell crying on all fours onto the filthy floor. Shaking her head abruptly Ella jolted out of that dreadful memory, eyes focused back on the laptop screen.

"You should get back on your medication." How many times had she said that herself? How many times had her mother laughed at her, or brushed her off quickly, or shouted slurred insults at her daughter with a glass bottle waving in her hand? Without the medication on a daily basis her mother's sobriety had never lasted more than three days. The final day was always the worst, the day before she broke, it was when she'd shout and swear and rampage around the house ranting uncontrollably, madly, while Ella hid in her tiny room and prayed for her mom to last a few more days. She wished fervently for all of this to stop, so that she could have a normal life and a mom again. She wished the dealers would stop pounding at the door day and night demanding money they simply didn't have, she wished strange men wouldn't stalk her on the way home from school because they'd heard about her mother, she wished the men her mother invited for the night weren't rough and violent and drunk and she wished they would keep their disgusting hands off her when her mom wasn't in the room. A tear tracked its way slowly down her cheek as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest, gently tracing the dark bruises on her arm. She'd hidden them from her mom, the purplish outlines of fingertips above and below her elbow, from where he'd tried to force her...

She shivered. She couldn't tell her mother. She'd go crazy, she'd kick him out on the spot, she'd never see him again. Ella couldn't let that happen. Not with their boiler broken and their fridge empty and her mother back on drugs again. No. They needed the money, he was the only one who came regularly and paid well, and if eating twice a day meant dealing with a few... Another shudder of revulsion spasmed down her spine. She slammed the laptop shut, plunging herself into semidarkness, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She could hear him in the living room now, his voice raised in raucous laughter. As she heard him move into her mom's room she drew her knees up to her chin and started on another chapter of The Awakenund, typing furiously into the night as she waited for dawn to come.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When her typing finally came to a halt, Ella looked once more over her work. A bitter laugh escaped her throat as she looked closely at the hopeless situation of Myto. It dawned on her then that, even in her own fantasies, in her escape from reality, tragedy seemed to hunt her down and leave her trapped. Maybe they were right, she thought to herself, maybe I deserve this. Why else would her fantasies morph into nightmares when she was supposed to have full control?

She shut the laptop lid once more, plunging herself into darkness. In this brief moment of calm, Ella imagined she was somewhere else, that she was someone else. She imagined that the hole in the wall did not exist, that her old, mouldy mattress was instead a queen sized bed. She imagined that she could finally escape this hell that she was in. But soon her eyes adjusted to the dim light of her room and she could see everything, all the 'gifts' left behind by her mother's 'guests'; from the broken glass of bottles thrown in rage to the discarded cans of alcohol and cigarette butts that littered even her corner of the tiny house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ella opened her eyes suddenly. She was sitting on her bed with her head leaning against the wall, staring at the grimy broken window in the corner of her room, moulding curtain snagged on half a jagged pane of glass. She'd heard the man leave sometime in the early hours of the morning, crass and jeering as ever. He'd slurred something about coming back today, she didn't remember why. Her heart quickened as she recalled how he'd paused outside her bedroom door, his shadow reaching for the handle, how she'd tightened her grasp on the kitchen knife she kept under her pillow. Then the outline of his brutish hand had withdrawn and he'd gone, slamming their front door shut so hard the whole house shook.

She wondered whether it was even worth it to get up today. She was pretty certain it was a school day, but that certainly wasn't worth getting out of bed for- who was she kidding even trying in the first place? The introverted daughter of the drug-addicted prostitute who wore the same clothes every day, only owned one pair of broken sneakers and never washed her hair was never exactly going to be popular or successful- she was failing every class she was taking and people had started crossing over in corridors to avoid being near her. They'd "accidentally" walk into her and make her drop all of her moth eaten textbooks and unfinished homework, and stand over her on the floor watching her trying to pick it up again, rooms would fall silent every time she walked in, kids sitting together at lunch would stare downwards with stony, closed faces to indicate she could not sit with them. Not, for the last few years, that she had been able to afford lunch anyway. Probably the same number of years since someone even deliberately made eye contact with her. But though it was a miserable and pointless experience her mom, in her occasional moments of lucidity, never missed a chance to tell her how important her education was. Ella would always scoff at that, recalling all of the Fs she'd ever received and assignments she'd never passed but her mom would insist- tapping the ash from her cigarette with the stern look she used when she was serious about something. She'd say she didn't want Ella ending up like her.

Ella jumped as she heard a loud knock on the door. Groaning, she remembered the rent was due today. Well, overdue, by several months- they were due to be kicked out next week if they didn't get the money together somehow. Ella pushed her laptop off her lap with a sigh and swung her feet onto the uneven floorboards. She stood reluctantly, and picked her way through the detritus of drug deals and drunken brawls to her door in a few steps. She pulled it and it swung open on its one hinge, leaning outwards and threatening to fall off- as it did every day that Ella made it out of her bedroom.

"Mom, there's someone at the door," she yelled as the hammering increased in volume, stepping gingerly across the narrow hallway and into the dark kitchen diner. A police siren approached, wailing plaintively somewhere outside. Ignoring the thick layers of dust and grime that coated every surface she looked around for the cheque her mom had signed a few days ago. It was borrowed money, but they were living exclusively on borrowed money now. Had been for a long time, and Ella didn't see that getting better anytime soon.

"I know you're in there and I know what you get up to. I've come for my money." A distorted male voice floated through the door as Ella scrambled around the kitchen. "I rented you this place on the down low and you haven't paid me half of what it's worth. Haven't shown me even a bit of gratitude for it. Well, that ends today, I want my money or I want you out!" commanded the voice. Ella dropped a glass off the worktop in her frantic search and it smashed on the tiles, and she called out to the man, "Just a minute! Mom? Mom!"

"I've given you enough fucking time!" The hammering resumed, more forcefully than before. Somewhere in the distance, Ella vaguely registered a smash, and a car alarm went off. Frustrated now, wading through dirty dishes and piles of unpaid bills Ella yelled towards the door, "Please! Just a few more days!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hours, then!" she cried desperately. She knew she'd think of something, anything by then.

"I'll break down this door!" The hammering turned to solid thuds, and Ella could see the door shaking, bending. "Mom!" she screamed, her voice breaking this time, and she heard no reply. "Please! Just stop, wait!" Ella pleaded as she stumbled over piles of unwashed clothes and almost tripped over the cables of their bare electrical wiring, the clattering of the falling objects she was dropping adding to the cacophony. She fought her way to the living room, where she could see her mom laying in the armchair facing away from her; one arm stretched out and blackened with telltale track marks, the syringe lying on the table beside her.

"Mom!" But she was too far gone to hear anything, not even the alarms, sirens, the destruction of their home, the needs of her daughter. Ella screamed in frustration and kicked the back of the chair, watching her mom's head fall to her shoulder. She covered her ears for a second, threading her fingers through her hair, pulling it. "Mom, can't you hear? We're being kicked out! Right now!" Nothing. Ella paced anxiously in circles, chewing on a fingernail as she heard a cracking from the front door- it was giving. She winced as she realised she'd bitten down to the quick. Snapping, she strode forward, roughly shaking her mother by the shoulder. "You're so fucking useless! All you care about is yourself and when you can find your next score, all you want is to-" Ella's voice hitched as a dreadful splintering echoed round.

"You can't even open your eyes," she hissed venomously, realising tears were streaming down her face. "You're so out of it you can't even open your eyes. You can't see, or hear, you have no idea what's going on around you! All off this," she cried, gesturing around, "All of this is your fault! I hate you!" Still Ella expected a response. She needed a response. There was nothing, nothing but the sirens in her ears and the breaking down of their front door. The anger, the rejection and the hurt of years and years bubbled up inside of Ella and she was screaming at her mom, who was lying there in front of her, so calm in the face of all this chaos, screaming "I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" while she shook her mother's cold, limp, unresponsive body violently by the shoulders. Ella glared through tear-filled eyes at her mom's wasted body and felt her heart stop. Her breath freeze in her throat. The world around her slowed to an absolute standstill as she stared again at her mom, her vision darkening, her blood running cold.

Her mom wasn't breathing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Horrified, she loosened her clasp on her mom's shoulders and raised a shaking hand to her mouth. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. She shook her head slowly, sinking to the ground, reaching out to touch her mom's pale, cold face. Violent sobs wracked through her, she was choking, her chest was empty, hollow, the ground was going to open up and swallow her, her world was shattered, broken, over, forever. A high keening escaped her lips and she threw herself forwards onto her mom's sprawled body, holding her close, clutching her to her chest, crying uncontrollably as she clung to the woman who'd given birth to her, raised her, dedicated her every waking moment to making sure Ella was safe, who'd loved her with everything she had to give and more. More than anything, Ella knew that her mom had loved her more than anything and she collapsed, howling, under the weight of her guilt. She sobbed desperately as the only person who'd ever truly loved her in the entire world lay dead in her arms, her cries piercing the air, feeling like she was drowning in grief, anguish, despair.

She had no idea how long she lay there. It could have been minutes, hours, there was no comforting heartbeat in her mother's chest to measure the passage of time. Time ceased to matter to her, everything ceased to matter as Ella slipped further and further down into the endless pit of all consuming, numbing despair; sank down into the endless vast chasm of her swirling, churning emotions; succumbed to the pain that reared up with every few breaths to grasp at her, tugging at her heart, pulling her down. It washed over her again and again until she was weak and utterly exhausted, slipping under in the rip tides of her own horror and terrified, isolated agony. She clung desperately to her mother's body, a life raft in the storm of emotion, and she sobbed and gasped and choked out her apologies, her regrets, her flaws. She took her mom's cold hand in hers and cried, an endless sorrow that eventually abated to a broken, hollowed grief. Dimly, she felt a gentle tugging on her arm.

She shook her head from side to side, ignoring it. She rested her head on her mom's chest, silent, without a heartbeat. Her tears pooled on her mom's grey sweater- her favourite one. Ella clutched her tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. The tugging came again, pulling kindly but firmly on her arm. Confusedly she turned, not loosening her grip on her mom, and she saw her landlord on one knee behind her, cap in his hand and tears in his eyes. She saw he was speaking to her, but all she could hear was the roaring of her blood in her ears above a ringing silence. He was nodding encouragingly, pulling her to her feet. Dumbly she rose and he cautiously took her into his arms, stroking her hair soothingly. She resisted and then dissolved to him (MY IMMORTAL REFERENCE... NO JK I'LL TAKE IT OUT) and she buried her head in his chest and clenched her fingers in his shirt. Slowly, his words filtered through.

"... on now, we'll have to tell the authorities and then find somewhere for you to go-"

"No!" Ella's head whipped up and she stepped back. "You can't take me away, I won't let you, I can't leave her!" She turned abruptly back to her mom and touched her cheek, feeling the loss welling up inside her again, driving her down. A hand clutched at her elbow but she shrugged it off.

A clattering came from the broken doorway. Glancing up distractedly she saw him- the man- and she bolted to her feet, standing protectively over her mother. He advanced, confused, and as the landlord muttered a few words she didn't catch he started forward suddenly.

"Get away from her!" Ella shrieked wildly, shrinking back. Startled, the landlord quickly came between them and took Ella's arm again. "Shh, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you. He's not going to touch her. Just let him see her." Earnestly his soft brown eyes stared into hers and he tightened his grip on her arm to pull her away from the chair. His fingers encircled her thin elbow and she felt four dull points of pain. The landlord's fingers were pressing into the purplish bruises the other man had left when he'd caught her arm and twisted it, forcing her down onto her knees before him. Pressing hard into the fingerprints of a near rape that the man standing only feet in front of her had marked on her body. As the pain sharpened she ripped her arm out of the landlord's grasp. Overcome by panic she turned and ran, heading for the fire escape, sprinting up the winding metal staircase. She heard footsteps clang behind her and she ran on, up and around the narrow stairway, heart racing, pulse pounding, until she reached the landing at the top. She ripped open the escape door and tripped over the metal step, stumbling out into the brisk morning air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She paused. She took a few gulps of air, gasping with exertion. She felt her heartbeat slow and she raised her head a little, feeling the cool breeze lift her hair.

Stepping forward, she looked out over the cityscape that stretched for miles below her. She placed one hand on the smooth railing surrounding the rooftop. It was cold and wet under her palm, and she inhaled the smell of fresh rain. She'd lived in this city all her life and never seen it quite this way before.

"Ella..." called a voice across the wind. She heard someone approach.

She ignored it. She closed her eyes for a moment, she was drained and tired. She opened them to the wide blue sky and felt a calmness wash through her. Slowly, she raised one foot to the concrete ledge and stood admiring the view.

Panting, out of breath, the man's red face appeared in the corner of her eye. She wondered briefly that it was him who had followed her, not the landlord. She gave a shrug. He didn't have the stony set to his eyes and jaw that he did when he wanted to hurt her. She was okay for now.

"Ella, don't do this. There are other ways. Please..." Ella turned her head and her eyes widened at the man's outstretched hand, concern etched into the lines on his ruddy face. He thought she was going to jump. She shook her head at him. She knew what she wanted to say but it was difficult to form the words.

"No, you don't understand," she told him quietly. He frowned, looking around anxiously, cursing, wringing his hands.

She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay," she murmured. The man was jittery and panicky, she looked away for a moment to collect her thoughts and maintain her calm.

Suddenly she was grasped around the waist and she screamed, kicking and flailing, her calm definitely lost now as she grabbed the railing to prevent herself being dragged away. She thrashed wildly and felt the grip loosen; she quickly pulled herself under the metal bar, using it as leverage to separate herself from him- one coarse hand fell away. Her attacker had hold of just her leg now and she kicked madly; eventually her sneaker came off and the man fell backwards onto the wet concrete.

"Ella, no..."

She shook her head impatiently.

He started towards her and she pulled herself up sharply by the metal pole, when she heard it crack.

She was jolted backwards and her foot met nothing but the fresh spring air.

The man watched her fall, helpless at the edge of the rooftop, one hand stretched out to the girl, staring into her bright eyes wide in surprise.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The police arrived quickly at the scene. The flashing blue lights illuminated the sallow face of a young girl with dark unwashed hair, eyes glazed as they stared upwards at a silhouette on a grey rooftop, now being cuffed by two policemen and led away. They concluded it was a suicide, in the end, and the poor isolated girl was driven to end her tragic life after her mother overdosed on heroin and she lost everything she had.

The two were buried side by side at the local church, and the school's headmaster, the landlord and the man were the only ones beside their grave.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_*A/N If you made it this far, congratulations... Please leave a review*_


End file.
